Faded Memories
by Izabeal Finley
Summary: Amelia is being chased by a mad man named Harry. Little did she know the one who saved her would also be a... well you'll have to read to figure the rest out. T because it gets on the suggestive side. Read and Review!
1. Harry

-Send me a Review to tell me either if you would like me to put up the story or if you don't. If you want a characters added message me them as well.

Thanks-

Haily V. Vissee

A dark December night, the only light is the street lamps but they do little good because of the blowing snow. The bitter wind whipped through my worn out coat and chilled my body even more. As I passed an alley and saw bums but no sign of life, making it perfectly clear. If I stop and sit or sleep I will die. I was not only cold but I was terrified. 'Was he fallowing me, would he find me, am I going to die' I though to myself. Obviously he would find me he always does then I would be dragged back home to hell again. No more silence there were footsteps, more footsteps, even more.

"Shit," I said quietly under my breath. I kept walking, then I heard slight talking I think a 'hurry up or a come on' was all I could understand. Everything got louder and louder, then a hand on my shoulder. I screamed so loud that I scared even myself. Then a hand went over my mouth. I turned around begging for it not to be him, there he was. I saw a huge group of boys coming by. They stopped and looked at me and then there he was Harry. The hand left my mouth and two hands grasp my waist and he dragged me out of the alley and down the street. I started screaming again

"Shut up whore!" Harry screamed at me. The boys looked at us first at the terror in me and then the hatred in Harry.

"Harry Stop! Please let me go!" I pleaded.

"Hey let 'er go you!" a voice screamed.

"Shut up or I'll… oh shit you these little kids see!" then Harry back handed me and my body fell limp to the ground.

"Dame It Harry," I said quietly barely being able to lift my body off of the snowy ground.


	2. Spot Conlon and A Lodging House

"I'se suggest you leave 'er be and we'se ain't little kids we'se _newsies_!" the voice demanded.

"Oh, really and that would be why?" Harry asked sarcastically. Picking me up by the hair making the boys look at my face, which was bruising badly. They also say the black eye that I had received earlier in the day.

"This is why" the voice screamed running at Harry and knocking him to the ground in a swift punch. Leaving me to fall once again to the cobblestone street, Harry stood once more.

"She brings good money home after she fucks about 4 guys. I am like a manager you could say." Harry retorted.

"Come 'er you sick twisted man!" the voice screamed. I just lay there on the cobblestone not moving only breathing and praying the ragging boys wouldn't kill me before the cold did. They fought for five minutes cursing at each other and at the end one came out on top.

"Hey, um.., hey you'se," the voice called to me. He bent down and rolled me over. "Are you'se dead?" he asked.

"No, I'se fine, and I'se have a name it's Amelia," I replied lying on my back with my eyes closed.

"From what you'se look like you'se ain't fine. You'se the farthest ting' from fine," he replied demandingly.

"Thanks fer' the compliment," I replied sarcastically.

"Can you'se open you're eyes?" he asked me. I slowly opened up my eyes and was met by a boy's eyes that were as harsh a steal but as light blue as the sea was.

"Wow!" I blurted out. He gave me a confused look.

"What?" he asked back.

"You'se him, you'se… Spot Conlon," I stuttered.

"Yeah, yeah tell me somtine' I'se don't know," he said offering me a hand. I took it and I tried getting up, I was up and then fell again but this time I didn't hit the ground. I was caught in the safe and warm arms of _The Most Feared Newsie in all of New York City!_ "Okay maybe walkin' ain't such a good idea," Spot said as he picked me up.

"You'se really don't need to do dis'," I said sort of wondering why he would care a thing about me. He looked down at my shacking body and frail appearance.

"I'se know dat' but at dis' point you'se need me help," Spot replied smiling a little. "Alrighty boys, we'se takin' 'er home wid' us!" Spot shouted to the group. They all started moving forward down the street.

"Were I'se goin' Spot?" I asked him.

"To the Lodgin' House," Spot replied now shivering a little bit himself.

"You're cold," I said as I laid a hand on his chest.

"Yeah, yeah we'se all are," he said brushing off the comment. The rest of the trip was cold and long. I had no idea how long it took us all to get there but I was frozen. We entered in a wooden door, and I remember a rush of warmth that hit me the second we walked in.

"Alrighty boys, we'se have ever'one?" Spot asked the room.

"Yeah we'se got us all," one boy announced to Spot.

"T'anks Counter!" Spot replied. "Ever'one get some sleep, we'se leavin' at 6 tamarra'," Spot said as a huge rush of boys headed up stairs.

"Dame you'se commander or som'tine?" I asked Spot as we headed down a dark hallway. I knew some things about Spot from other girls in the business and they weren't good.

"You'se could say dat'," Spot said with a laugh.

"Were we'se goin'," I asked.

"You'se look scared," Spot asked stopping in his tracks.

"Nothin' just, um…, you'se ain't ganna hurt me are you?" I stuttered timidly. Spot started laughing at me.

"No I'se ain't ganna hurt ya. Man did you'se head hit dah' floor hard or what?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," I said feisty.

"Well I'se takin' you'se to dah' kitchen. You'se hungry I'se imagine?" Spot said going through a swinging door.

"You'se bet I'se am," I said as we entered into the dark room.

"Here, sit right here," Spot said putting me on the island counter top. He lit a few candles I giggled a little. "You'se ain't ganna get giddy are you'se," Spot asked as he went through a cabanet.

"No, it's sorta funny," I remarked.

"I'se don't look dat' funny do I?" Spot said sarcastically not looking back at me still looking for food.

"No not you'se Spot, but that the one day I was supposed to…." I trailed off.

"You'se supposed to what?" Spot questioned stopping all he was doing and came over to me.

"Nothin'," I stuttered.

"No der' som'tine don't give me dat' crap." Spot said sternly. "You'se owe me I'se saved you're little butt tonight!" Spot said knowing he had something on me.

"Thanks but it's not little and also I'se never meant to bring dat' up," I said. Spot smiled devilishly at me.

"Well you'se did now tell me! I'se Spot Conlon, don't make me get it outta' you." Spot said in a devilish way.

"Dame it!" I muttered.

"Tell me," Spot said starting to tickle me and poke me. I burst out laughing and I shoved him lightly. He started laughing too and fighting harder to keep this up.

"Stop Spot!" I said in between laughs.

"Never," he said continuing. He tickled me so hard I fell off the counter and I was shoving him back when I fell sending him to the ground on his back. Spot grabbed my wrist and then I fell on top of him. Our legs intertwined and he looking right into my eyes, and me I was just mesmerized by everything the situation, him, his eyes. "You'se ganna tell me now?" Spot asked not yet breaking our mood.

"Nope," I said swiftly standing and leaned against the counter. Spot hopped up fast after me.

"Here," he said throwing me a bag.

"What's dis'?" I asked.

"Food, what else would it be?" Spot said devilishly. "Okay let's head up stairs," he said hedding over and blowing out all the candles and then opening the door. I fallowed him out.

"Up stairs, what happens up stairs?" I said stopping and becoming fearful.

"Up stairs is where people sleep Amelia," Spot said sternly, coming over to me. "Why you'se so scared all dah' time," Spot asked.

"Notin' like I'se said before!" she retorted back harshly.

"Come on, don't make me carry you'se up dah' stairs," Spot said walking over to the stairs.

"Fine," I said coming over and climbing the stairs with Spot.


	3. Meeting Shadow

We walked up 3 flights of stairs and got to the top. It was a really dark hallway and Spot grabbed my hand to guide me in the dark.

"It's hard tah' see up 'er," Spot said as he stopped walking and I slammed into his chest.

"Tanks fer' tellin' me tah' stop," I said sarcastically.

"Shhh, we'se got 30 people sleepin'." Spot said opening a door.

"What dah' hell is dis' place?" I asked.

"Dah' goils room," Spot replied.

"Oh, how many are dar'?" I asked walking further into the room.

"About 2 you'se dah' 3rd," Spot replied. "Now no need's tah' worry I'se leavin' you'se in good hands, me goil leader Shadow. I'se grew up wid' er, nice goil, bad temper sometimes so stay on 'er good side." Spot warned. In a flat second a hat flew through the air and almost hit Spot but he ducked.

"Dame it Conlon what you'se want its late!" a girls voice wined.

"Sorry Shadow, but I'se got a new goil!" Spot said going closer towards a bed.

"Well Spot if you'se woke me up ever' night you'se had a new goil I'd never sleep," she said sarcastically. The semi tall figure stood and lit a candle.

"No not literally 'a new goil' but she's a new newsie," Spot said dragging me forward more.

"And dat's why you'se holdin' 'er hand?" she said back playfully. Spot immediately released my hand. (I later find out that they do this all the time. Like a brother bugs a sister.)

"Gees Shadow it was real dark in dah' hallway. I'se tired so just settle 'er in fer' dah night, okay!" Spot said rubbing his eyes.

"Alright," she said.

"Amelia remember what I'se said." Spot warned referring back to Shadow.

"Alright," I said before he turned and headed towards the door.

"Night Shadow," Spot called before shutting the door.

"Night Spoty-boy," Shadow called. "Now Amelia was it?" Shadow asked circling me.

"Yes," I replied timidly.

"Well you'se can take dah' bunk above me!" Shadow motioned to the empty bunk with a blanket and pillow on it.

"Tanks," I said crawling into bed.

"I'se wake you up tamarrow!" Shadow said. I was so thankful to be alive, thanks to Spot. Why did I almost tell him? Why did he fight for me? That was a thought for another time. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

In Spot's Room (next door)-

Dame she's got one tough guy who really wanted her for some reason. What was she supposed to do? Dame how am I ganna get it out of her? Charm, tickling her is out, sleeping with her, she owns me is out, this is going to bug me! I thought as I lay in bed. For the first time in weeks I was alone in my bed on a Friday night.


	4. Telling Spot the Truth

"Hey Amelia, get up!" Shadow said getting a little mad at me. "Don't make me go get Spot!" she warned.

"I don't care go get Spot," I said turning over. Shadow was starting to get angry, but I didn't care because I was tired. A minute later Shadow came back in the room and Spot entered behind her.

"Amelia!" Spot yelled. I didn't respond.

"I'se give up I'se goin' tah' shower," Shadow said leaving the room.

"Amelia don't make me come up der'," Spot warned.

"I'se don't care I'se tired," I complained.

"Tired my ass, now get up!" Spot said climbing to my bunk.

"I'll push you!" I warned. I could feel him moving around.

"If I'se what?" Spot asked.

"Try one fast move and I'll push you'se sorry ass off this bunk." I repeated.

"Okay," he said putting a hand on my back and started to rub it.

"Off!" I commanded.

"Never," he said. I turned over and he started rubbing my stomach. I looked up and saw Spot sitting there on my bunk. He had his pants on but that was about it.

"Why are you'se rubbin' my stomach?" I asked.

"Cause your pregnant." Spot said with a laugh. Tears welled in my eyes I turned back on my stomach to hide my tears.

"I. Am. Not." I snapped.

"Yes you'se are you'se can't lie tah' your leader." Spot said. He grabbed my sides and turned me over and saw my tear stained face. "Oh…you'se really are?" Spot asked.

"Yeah, and last night I'se was supposed tah' get dah' baby beat out ah' me. If you'se knows what I'se mean." I said whipping my eyes.

"Wait and dat's why Harry was talking about dah' whole sleepin' wid' guys and money crap?" Spot asked.

"Yeah and I'se was ganna to tell you'se last night but I'se couldn't make myself. I thought you'd throw me out and I'se get beat again." I said.

"Oh, I'se sorry," Spot said quietly. Spot did something I didn't expect in the least bit. He gave me a hug. This was the first nice thing that I had experienced in a long time.

"Should I'se come back at a better time?" Shadow asked from the doorway.

"No, keep 'er here. I'se be back after I talk tah' Mr. Westmont." Spot said getting up and heading out the door.

"What dah' hell was dat' all 'bout?" Shadow asked.

"Um… nothin'…" I said whipping the tears from my eyes.

Downstairs:

"Westmont!" Spot yelled. "Mr. Westmont?" Spot called.

"What can I help you with Spot?" Mr. Westmont asked coming out of his office and coming behind the desk and greeting the boy.

"What would you'se do if you'se 'avin' a baby and you'se knew someone didn't want you'se tah' 'ave it?" Spot asked starting a man to man conversation.

"First off Spot, who did you knock up? And second off, I'm a man Spot I don't know. Third off, this is an interesting conversation for two men Spot." Mr. Westmont said.

"Okay, I'se now most fingers point at me. But I'se didn't screw dis' one up! She's one of me newsies," Spot said in his defense.

"Alright, what are you asking for?" Westmont asked.

"Advice, you'se married and had kids I assume." Spot replied.

"Yes this is true but I was never in the same situation as you. But, I'se would take her to a doctor and get everything looked at." Mr. Westmont said.

"Okay Westmont, you'se now any good doctors I'se could take 'er to?" Spot asked.

"Spot at this point I am 99% positive that this baby is yours. You take to much interest. But, I will give you a name." Westmont said writing a name and address down on a piece of paper.

"I'll say it again. It ain't mine! Why a midwife?" Spot asked reading the paper.

"Yes my boy a midwife best place to start. Also tell the girl that she gets free board." Westmont told Spot.

"Wow, she's ganna love dat'. Thanks Westmont! " Spot said shoving the paper in his pocket.

"Question Spot, what are you intending to do with this girl?" Westmont asked.

"Help 'er," Spot said running up the stairs.


	5. Spot's Surprise

Faded Memories: Spot's Surprise

"Amelia, come on get dressed…" Spot said opening the door and stopped mid sentence at what he saw. Shadow was on the floor like she was thrown on the ground for a reason, defiantly on purpose. "Dame it!" Spot said kneeling down next to her. "Shadow!?" Spot yelled. No answer. He looked all over her body for blood, none. Probably unconscious, then Amelia popped into his mind. She wasn't anywhere to be found. Spot ran from the room screaming orders at boys in the hallway, bunkroom, & washroom. Boys were running around franticly following orders.

"Spot what the hell happened?" Mr. Westmont asked flying up the stairs. He heard Spot screaming orders and yelling like a mad man.

"Shadow, was on the ground when I walked in and Amelia isn't anywhere. She's gone," Spot said going into his room. He grabbed his cane, sling shot, shirt, & hat. He came down the hall fast walking. "Meetin' down stairs NOW!" he ordered. Boys ran down the stairs and flooded the main room. The boys were asking questions to one another on what this was about. Hey was putting on his shirt when he started to talk. "Shadow was out cold when I'se found 'er taday. Westmont is gettin' a doc. Our newest newsie Amelia is missin' too. We'se coverin' as far as we can! Get dah' oder' Newsies tah' help too.. We need tah' find 'er fast, she's…what ever let's go!" Spot said grabbed his jacket and heading out the door with a ton of boy's dispersing after him. Most newsies in New York looked for Amelia that day. Some did while they sold papes others didn't at all and just searched all day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spot was searching almost every abandoned building in Brooklyn . He asked anyone if they knew of a Harry or Amelia. Spot even went to some whore houses. No luck anywhere. He was walking by a huge brick building. He hears the faintest screaming and a voice singing. This baffled Spot, but this was the biggest lead of the day. He basically had to break the door down. When he finally entered the building the yelling and the singing was louder and now he heard breaks in the song for screaming.

_**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again: Amelia, interrupted by being hit by Harry**_

You were oncemy one companion . . .you were allthat mattered . . .You were oncea friend and father – (Father? Who's the father?)- Spot thoughts in (Spot)then my worldwas shattered . . ._-Screaming and crying-_Wishing you weresomehow here again . . .wishing you weresomehow near . . . (Who is she talking about? No doubt the father but who?) Sometimes it seemedif I just dreamed,somehow you wouldbe here . .. .(Screams and then crying)Wishing I couldhear your voice again . . .knowing that Inever would . . .Dreaming of you (Who are you dreaming of?)won't help me to doall that you dreamedI could . . . (I? Who is this why is it so familiar? This voice and now that I think about it the song too.)

Passing bellsand sculpted angels,cold and monumental,seem, for you,the wrong companions -you were warm and gentle . . .(Who the hell is this?)(Screaming & Crying like crazy, turning to hatred.)Too many yearsfighting back tears . . .(Amelia? Yes it is her it has got to be.)Why can't the pastjust die . . .? (What has this girl seen in her life that makes her feel this way?) Wishing you weresomehow here again .. . .knowing we mustsay goodbye . . .(No we don't) Try to forgive . .. .(For what?)teach me to live . . .give me the strengthto try . .. . (Fight? She wants to be free.) No more memories,no more silent tears . . .(This morning, oh gosh this baby is…mine!)No more gazing acrossthe wasted years . . .Help me say goodbye.

(She's dying and I'm standing here listening to her sing)

"Dame it, if I'se don't get to her then I'll never hear her again." (Spot started running to find Amelia.)

_**I'm Free: Spot matches Amelia while beating Harry**_

Looking into your eyes I know I'm right (Who is that?)- (Amelia.)If there's anything worth my love it's worth a fight (That voice, were do I know it from?)

We only get one chance (What?)But nothing ties our hands

"Spot?" I said baffled. I thought I was going to 're what I want (ME?)Listen to me Nothing I want Is out of my reach HEAVEN HELPS THE MAN who fights his fear (Spot started to beat the crap out of Harry.)Love's the only thing that keeps me here You're the reason that I'm hanging on My heart's staying where my heart belongs (He is fighting for me.)Running away will never make me free [Spot hit Harry; finishing him off]And nothing we sign is any kind of guarantee But I wanna hold you now [Spot picked me up] And I won't hold you down I'm shaking the past Making my breaks Taking control If that's what it takes

(He knew I couldn't walk so the next things I know were running from the building. About 5 blocks of running then we stopped. Spot was breathing really heavy and I just was bloody and terrified.)

"Your voice I'se know it from…" Spot trailed off.

"And your voice…the New Years Eve Party at…" I said in disbelief. I was usually drunk off my ass for work, but oh my gosh. I never really remembered my 'jobs' but now I remembered him and his voice.

"3 months ago…" Spot stopped.

"A lot happened in dat' 3 months." I said referring to the baby. "But, I'se not sure if we'se are ganna have 6 more months or not I got hit really hard." I said putting a hand on my stomach.

"It's mine…isn't it." Spot said taking his coat off.

"Yeah, your voice reminded me." I said with a laugh. Spot put his coat on me.

"Your freezing," Spot exclaimed. Something changed in Spot that night, I saw it in his eyes. The snow falling lightly, we were by a dimmed streetlamp in the bad area of Brooklyn.

"Spot, why are you-" I was cut off by the sound of glass shattering.

"Come on," Spot said grabbing my hand and started running.

"Spot stop! I'm pregnant I can't run!" I screamed and he stopped.

"You'se want me tah' carry you'se don't you'se?" Spot said sarcastically.

"Maybe," I said slyly. Spot picked me up and I fell asleep. He walked back to the Brooklyn Lodging house; the snow drifting down.


	6. Spot & I

"Spot, Shadow's…um...what dah' hell is dat'?" Wind asked. (FYI: She is the other girl newsie.)

"Go get Westmont!" Spot ordered ignoring the question. Wind flew up the stairs and Spot started to walk up the stairs. All the boys were hanging around in the hallway at the top of the stairs for some reason. Spot got to the top of the stairs and everyone gave him strange looks.

"Holy shit is that Amel-." Shadow started to say but was cut off.

"Harry got 'er. She passed out from dah' cold." Spot said making his way down the hall.

"And you'se didn't?" Shadow asked.

"Wait. When did you'se get betta'?" Spot asked.

"I'se just got shoved off dah' bunk. I'se woke up a while ago," Shadow said. "Is she dead?" Shadow asked timidly.

"Nope she pregnant." Spot stated before walking into his room and closing the door behind him. Spot put me on his bed.

"Mmmm…" I said still mostly asleep.

"Spot?" Mr. Westmont asked from the door. "What happened to her?" he asked coming over and kneeling next to me.

"Harry got 'er," Spot said coming over and sitting on the bed.

"I'll be back," Mr. Westmont said leaving the room. Spot got closer to me and reached a hand out to touch me. He laid a hand on my stomach and I jolted awake.

"What dah' hell!" I screamed.

"Whoa, settle down." Spot said. I slowly laid back down on the bed and rested a hand on my stomach. Spot put his hand on my stomach again.

"Why do you'se care 'bout dis' baby Spot?" I asked.

"Why not," Spot responded.

"Conlon," I said sitting up.

"De Heart," Spot said. I got a look of shock on my face.

"Wait…What? How do you'se know my last name?" I asked

"New Years Eve…I'se remembered." Spot said standing up and going over to the dresser.

"How…you'se were drunk off your ass!" I said baffled and extremely confused.

"What if I'se wasn't drunk off my ass the whole time." Spot said taking off his shirt and grabbing another out of the drawer.

"So dat's why you'se saved me? Isn't it!" I asked getting angry. "Cause you'se knew dis' was yours." I screamed.

"Now…. Calm down would you'se." Spot said trying to contain me.

"No!" I protested.

"No I'se didn't know til' after you'se sang and no dat's not why I'se saved you'se eider'." Spot said.

"So why did you'se save me?" I asked calming down a bit.

"I'se still 'ave morals," Spot said in his defense. I smiled at him and he smirked. "Hey Mr. Westmont," Spot greeted the old man.

Spot kissed my head like a 3 year old. I really didn't care it was love. Love was something I never got.

"How do you feel Amelia?" Mr. Westmont asked.

"Better," I replied with a small smile.

"Good, you two okay for the night?" Mr. Westmont asked.

"We'se fine," Spot said. The old man left and the room was dark.

"I'se better get back tah' my room." I said getting up.

"No, way…" Spot was standing up infront of me. "I'se almost lost you'se and I ain't…" he looked away and sighed. "I'se don't want tah' lose you'se again." Spot said starring at me with his stormy blue eyes. Slowly a tear ran down my check and I literally threw myself on Spot. My arms were tightly wrapped around his neck and he held my waist. Slowly Spot kissed me and I let him. To tell the truth I hadn't kissed a boy off the job, and this wasn't a job but something that was different. It was something interesting, exciting, a feeling I never experienced before…Love.

A/N: There's an epilogue but then that's the end. Thanks! R&R!


	7. Moving Out

_Are you all familiar with the newsie code? Well it isn't like an official but it is for this story. It's the rule that once you turn 18 you have to leave. Obviously you can't be a newsie forever. So the rule applies to all newsies, no exceptions. You have 1 week to move out after your 18__th__ birthday. _

_Also another note, I do not know Spot Conlon's actual birthday so I am using Gabriel Damon's because he played Spot! April 23. _

_**And also the ending of the last chapter changed! **  
_

_Anyways....Epilogue time!!!_

**April 24th, 1900**

Manhattan and Brooklyn had celebrated Spot's 18th birthday the night before. The downstairs was probably a mess and at least ¾ of the Brooklyn newsies would have hangovers and probably ½ of the Manhattan newsies did too. I was so tired after I didn't even get undressed. I was asleep on Spot's bed when I opened up my eyes, which was normal. Since the night that he saved me he hasn't let me be alone when I didn't need to be. I rolled over and sure enough Spot was next to me and I couldn't tell if he passed out or was asleep, oh well. I sat up in bed and that was hard for me and I didn't drink at all. I was barley able to get up because of this huge stomach of mine. I had to walk through the boys bunk room and not a single on was up. I quietly laughed to myself as I entered the washroom. I cleaned my face and then brushing my teeth.

"I hate the mornin'," I said rubbing my face.

"Me too," I turned around fast. I was so freaked out, but it was just Spot.

"Dame it don't do dat'!" I said.

"Sorry," he said going over to a sink and started to shave.

"Ugh, another day of cleaning," I said finding my brush.

"You'se really shouldn't be doin' dat'," Spot said busy with shaving.

"Well I'se gotta do sometin' while you'se out sellin' papes." I said still brushing my hair.

"Well I'se ain't ah newsie no more, so now we'se got lots tah' do. And none of it is cleanin'." Spot said washing his face off.

"What are we'se doin'?" I asked while putting my hair in a bun.

"Well foist I'se got sometin' tah' show you'se and also I'se gotta get a new job." Spot said coming over to me.

"Oh really," I said with a smile. "Can I'se have a hint?" I asked devilishly.

"Nope," Spot said kissing me on the check and walking out of the room.

"Ugh, men," I said walking out behind him.

"Slick, Slick, get you'se ass up!" Spot screamed at Slick. He growned and rolled over to face Spot.

"What you'se want?" Slick asked obviously wanting to go back to bed.

"You'se responsible from now on," Spot said. Slick became much more awake.

"Wait you'se mean I'm dah'…" Slick stuttered.

"Yep now get you'se ass out ah' bed before I'se regret doin dis'!" Spot said more sternly. Slick jumped out of bed and started getting boys out of bed. "And a new Brooklyn is born," Spot said grabbing me around the waist.

I stood there and smiled I had become so attached to these boys they were like family. A big family but a family none the less and I loved them. They were the closest thing to family I had or had ever had for that fact.

"Yep," I said. We headed back to our room. We both changed, I actually had no choice anymore if I wanted to wear a dress or not. My stomach was too big for Spot's old pants. So I'm stuck in these.

"Ready?" Spot asked.

"Yep," I said taking his hand and we walked off to where ever the hell he was taking me.

---20 minutes later---

"Where dah' hell are you'se takin' me?" I asked laughing. We were still in Brooklyn but I looked around the street and there were so many families and kids. It wasn't the richie part of Brooklyn but it was nice. "Wait… are you serious?" I asked stopping us. "Seth Conlon," I said hugging him.

"Yes," I said hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"How?" I asked in shock. I thought that we would be much worse off. But then again I paid no attention to finances.

"Just say I'se got it from a friend," Spot said with a smile.

"Who," I asked.

"Spot," a male voice said from behind me.

"Denton, how are you'se tahday?" Spot asked shaking hands.

"I'm fine, just here to give you the key. How is the baby Amelia?" Denton asked.

"Good," I said.

"Good, good, well here's the key," He said handing Spot a gold key.

"Tanks again Denton," Spot said shaking hands then with me and then left.

"Wanna see it?" Spot asked. I nodded in excitement. That was really the only thing that made me nervous. I was scared we'd have no where to go. Spot told me daily if not twice a day not to worry but, being hormonal and pregnant obviously I just couldn't stop worrying. We walked up 2 floors, it was an extremely quiet floor compared to the lodging house. I don't now how but Spot some how managed to get us an apartment that was in a safe part of town and that was a small building were it seemed everyone knew everyone. We went down 3 doors to a black door with the numbers C4 on the door in gold metal. There was a note on the door. I took it down and read it out loud.

_Dear Seth & Amelia, _

_I know you probably think I have done to much already, but the people that lived here left the bed, dresser, couch, table and chairs. It's a start for you two. Good luck._

_Hope you both love the apartment. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Bryan Denton _

I smiled and Spot turned the key and opened up the door. It was really clean which surprised me.

"Welcome home," Spot said kissing me. There was a small living area with a sheet over a couch. There was an old kitchen table and 4 chairs around it in the small but big enough for me kitchen. We walked in and I started exploring. I went down the hallway and opened a door. There was a bed and mattress along with a dresser. I shut the door and went back to Spot.

"I love you," I said hugging him.

"I love you too," Spot said kissing me.

_**The End**_


End file.
